Ascend
by Dairiseki
Summary: A very shy Dragonite with his friend, an Ampharos, whose always helps him no matter the situation, decide to live in a forest near a town, due to his shyness. Then he met someone from the town that just wanted to greet him, but that single greeting grew into something even bigger than just a simple friendship... (Yaoi / M/M)Rating is subject to change to M prior to future chapters.
1. Prologue

**Hey there! This is my first FanFic ever made, so I'm currently trying my best so you can enjoy what I can do.**

 **My native language is Spanish, so please be aware that you might find bad grammar.  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own in any form or any way Pokémon.**

* * *

Hello there, let me introduce myself, My name is _**Shoryu,**_ and I'm a _Dragonite_ , I've recently started living in a forest near a town named _Amino Town,_ which I sometimes visit, if it weren't for my shyness, that "sometimes" could be "lots of times".

 _Amino Town_ is quite peaceful, but sometimes, conflict may exist between the Pokémon that reside in, some are nice, some are not…

The forest is very peaceful too, all I can see is my house, trees and the sun… It's quite beautiful, there's even a nearby lake which I visit often so I can relax and forget about the world… _Ahh, who can say no to nature?_

It's been very peaceful, until one day, everything in my life changed because of _someone_ from _Amino Town_ that decided to come by and greet me…

That day, I heard light knocks on my door, I managed to hear them since I was close to the door, since they were light I presumed it would be someone quite small, and to my surprise, it was a _Bulbasaur_ , presumably from the town.

"And who might you be?... And how did you... get here...?"

I asked slightly confused by the fact that someone decided to visit me, since I don't visit _Amino Town_ very often and my house is in the forest.

"Hi there! I've seen you at Amino Town and since you were a new face, I decided to look where you live so I could greet you, so I asked about you in the town but nobody knew where you lived, until I saw you going into the forest so I decided to follow you, sorry if it troubles you..."

When he said that, it felt charming how someone looks forward to meet new people, however, I still was confused, it probably was because he decided to follow me and I'm very shy, that can be kinda weird, but I should have expected it.

"N-no no no! It doesn't trouble me at all, it's just that you caught me by surprise, I didn't think that anybody would do this..."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that!"

What he said was true... he looked really happy...

 _Since he came all the way here to greet me, I guess I should greet back..._

"Yeah... So, umm... Hi, I guess? What's your... name? I'm _Shoryu..._ " I decided to ask him, since he looks like a nice Pokémon.

"Oh, my name? It's _**XeoN**_ , nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you, umm, _XeoN_..." **_*Shyness_ _intensifies*_**

" ** _*smile*_** Well, looks like I did what I wanted to do, so I'll leave now, have a great day! I'll probably visit you again soon!" _  
_

"Oh, uh, um, have a great day too."

He looked really glad by the fact that he managed to meet me, I felt happy as well, but I just couldn't show it.

In that moment I felt very nervous and extremely shy, _because nobody else would have done this for me..._

When he left, I decided to go to the lake once again, thinking about what just happened, as it was something that shocked me entirely.

"Why would anybody care about me?... I guess I'm overthinking it, I should go home now..."

As I returned to my home, it was almost midnight, so I decided to sleep.

 _"But... Why did he visit me? Will he visit me again? What could possibly happen tomorrow? Unfortunately, I do not know the answer to those questions... Maybe I'll find out soon, maybe I'll not..._ _***yawn***_ _Ugh, I should be sleeping now, I'll just hope that tomorrow will be a good day..._ _"_

* * *

 **I repeat, this is my first FanFic ever made, but thanks for reading.  
**

 _ **See you soon!~**_

 _ **~Best Wishes, Dairiseki**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello there, I'm sorry this took so long, there was a problem, but at least I get to make even a little bit of progress in this fanfic, however, please be aware that the next chapter might take long time as well, forgive me for that.  
**

 **Also, let me explain something. Sometimes, you might notice the name of the main characters of the story being in bold and italics, what's the meaning of that? Well, when you read it, from that point and on, you'll read the story from that character's point of view (thoughts, for example), and that's about it, just wanted to point that out. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and overall, the fanfic.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own in any form or any way Pokémon.**

* * *

 ** _Kiraishi_**

Hi there! I'm **_Kiraishi_** , a female _Ampharos_ , and _Shoryu's_ trustworthy friend, I live with him in the forest, and I'm the one who always has to go to _Amino Town_ to buy some food so we can eat, I also work there, but the schedule of my work is terrible, I have to return almost at midnight, if not then later, but at least I get some money so we can survive. When it's about going there just for taking a walk he rarely goes with me or he even decides to go alone around the town, and when he doesn't, he stays in either the house or the lake… he's very shy, and when he needs help he always comes to me, I'll always give him my support.

One day I met a _Bulbasaur_ , he came to greet me, what nice of him! Then some days later, he came to me again, he seemed surprised, only to tell me that he didn't know that I lived with _Shoryu_ , I never wanted to tell anyone, due to his shyness, but I guess I'll have to make an exception…

"Wait, you met _Shoryu_!?" I said as I gasped.

"I did, but is it something bad?"

"Not at all, it's just that he doesn't like talking to other people besides me, so I'm worried about him, what did he tell you?"

"Nothing at all, he just said hi, and then asked about my name"

"Oh, okay then, he didn't try to ignore you, did he?"

"Heh, he didn't, but he was very nervous though"

"Oh, alrighty then…"

(Hmm, quite strange, specially if it's coming from _Shoryu_ , I should go and check on him)

"Hey, I'm sorry, but I need to go now" It was the only thing I could say.

" ***smile*** Don't worry, bye!"

It was almost midnight when I ran as fast as I could to our home, only to find him asleep, he seemed tired, but from what? I guess I shouldn't wake him up just to ask him about it, I guess I'll ask him tomorrow... Now that I think about it... He looks cute while sleeping.

 ** _The next day…_**

Almost everyday in the morning, I go and walk around the town before I work, but this day was different, I decided to stay in the house so I could ask _Shoryu_ about yesterday, well, that's what I wanted to do, at least, until _Shoryu_ himself asked first…

"Oh, um, _Kiraishi_?"

"Yes?"

"I have to tell you something…"

"What is it?"

"Well, you see... Yesterday, a-a _Bulbasau_ r followed me to greet me, th-then I asked about him… And-"

"Shh… I already know" I said as I smiled.

"Wha… How?"

"He told me"

"He told you? Wait... Do you know him?"

"Yep, he talked to me several days ago, but what I'm wondering is... How didn't ignore him due to your shyness?"

"I-I don't know, I asked that myself too..."

"I don't know if that's a good sign, meaning that you could possibly overcome your shyness very soon, or a bad sign, forit being kind of sudden..."

"How am I supposed to know that?"

"Hmm, right, asking more questions won't get us to the answer, why don't you try talking to him again?"

"Talk to him? I can't do that!"

"Hm... And if he does it first?"

"Do first what...?"

"Talking to you" Oh, what did he had in his mind?

"Oh... I guess I'd continue the talk"

"Alright then, so what else will you tell or ask him?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Oh well... Hey, I need to go now, if XeoN decides to visit you again, be sure to tell me about it when I return, I might be back in the afternoon though, maybe even later... My job's schedule is not that great. "

"Don't worry, I'll be here, be safe!"

"Thanks, take care"

"See you later!"

(As soon as I left the house, I started talking to myself.)

"I'm not sure if leaving him alone right now is the right thing to do, but I don't want to intervene in their talk and I have to go to work, but maybe leaving them alone is the best thing to do... Oh well... I guess I can't turn back now, since I shouldn't be late for work"

(About my work? Well, I work at a restaurant, as a waiter to be precise, but the schedule of my work is terrible, I have to return almost at midnight, but I guess I can't do something about it)

 ** _Several hours later..._**

(Finally out of work... Ugh, I'm very tired, but I cannot wait to see _Shoryu_ , I want to know if _XeoN_ decided to visit him.)

(As soon as I entered our house, _Shoryu_ was there, so I asked him about his day.)

"So... How was your day?" I asked him.

"Eh, good enough"

(That "Eh" didn't sound very convincing...)

"Did _XeoN_ come?" I had to ask.

"Yes"

"So, what about it?" At that time I was full of questions.

"Well, he greeted me once again, then he asked me about you, and we started to talk about more stuff"

"Ohh, that was it, then?"

"Yeah"

"Oh, alrighty then"

(Doesn't sound very convincing, but I guess I shouldn't do anything about it)

"So... How was work?"

"Very tiring, but I'm finally here" When I said that, I yawned.

"Oh, well, since it's already late and you're yawning, why don't you go and sleep?"

"I guess I should, g'night _Shoryu_!"

"Good night, sleep well"

"Thanks, don't stay up late"

"Sure"

 ** _Shoryu_**

(When _Kiraishi_ went to sleep, I decided to go to the lake and think a little bit)

 _XeoN_ , huh... He sure is very friendly, I wonder how did he find me interesting, huh... Why am I very obsessed with him? I just met him... Oh... I-It can't be that, n-no!... Or maybe it is, but I just can't accept it...? No, it's just that I'm overthinking it... Yeah, I'm definitely overthinking it... Ugh, what is wrong with me?... I should stop thinking about that possibility, and return and sleep... Oh boy...

* * *

 **So, that's it for this chapter, thank you for reading.  
**

 **Best Wishes!**

 **~Dairiseki**


End file.
